Hikaru Hisakawa
| image = | name = Hikaru Hisakawa | kanji = 久川 光る | romanji = Hisakawa Hikaru | race = Shinigami | birthday = April 23 | age = 12 | gender = Male | height = 4'9" | weight = 61 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = AB | unusual features = | affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Rider City | occupation = 15th Seat of the 6th Division | previous occupation = | team = Sixth Division | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Raian Getsueikirite | base of operations = Sixth Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shinō Academy Elementary School Level | status = Active | shikai = Settōtsuru | bankai = None }} (久川 光る, Hisakawa Hikaru) is the fifteenth seat of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 under captain Renji Abarai. He was previously a Human boy saved by Raian Getsueikirite from a car accident, but ironically died from one seven years later. Appearance Hikaru has the appearance of a twelve year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes. When he first appeared as a Human, he was four years old and wore a simple red top with dark blue pants. Years later, after his death, he is seen in the standard Shinigami outfit, though when he is off duty, his appearance takes another dramatic change. When off duty, he wears a striped shirt with long, white sleeves, a brown sleeveless jacket, and what seem to be normal jeans. He comments that they are clothes he bought on a trip to the Human World. Personality Hikaru is not an ordinary Shinigami in that he retained memory of his Human self and the events that happened in his life upon his entrance to Soul Society. Because of this, he retains his Human personality. Outwardly, he is a very loud and outgoing person. He is one who will risk getting scolded by his superiors in the name of a little fun. Since a young age, he has shown to also be somewhat of a daredevil, doing things most would consider crazy. Despite this behavior, he has shown respect for a few. His lasting respect has been for Raian Getsueikirite, the person that saved him from being killed when he was but four years old. Since that day he has strived to become like Raian in both personality and in power. When Raian goes to war with Soul Society, Hikaru secretly vows to hide his power, as he wishes not to fight Raian. Oddly enough, this attachment to the person that saved him has distanced him from the rest of the Gotei 13. He doesn't wish to be around them or share in their vulgar views of Raian and his comrades. Hikaru also has a somewhat emotional nature to him, perhaps due to his young age. As a Human, he was conceived illegitimately, thus causing him great resent towards his Human family and distrust towards his Soul Society family. He also lacks decent friends, having mainly hung around punk-like kids for most of his childhood. For this reason, he wishes to find a good friend, even if it's only one, to fill the void that is in his heart for such a person. Hikaru has been shown to get easily annoyed with people who give him orders and angered when they are given to him by someone who has not achieved his level of power, which is a lot greater than his seat number would suggest. History At the age of four, he was saved by Raian Getsueikirite, who was then a Human, from an oncoming car; an event that gave the latter Shinigami powers. Seven years later, while having his elder brother drive him to a friends house, their car was struck by a drunk driver, killing him instantly. From there he received a Konsō from a Shinigami and went on to Soul Society, but mysteriously retained his memory. Plot Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: As a fifteenth seat, he has some spiritual power, though not a great deal of it. Despite this, it is hinted that he has a much larger amount than he is letting on. Flash Steps Expert: Despite his rank, he has shown skill enough in Flash Steps to keep up with Lieutenant-level Shinigami with ease. He also uses this ability frequently in combat to dodge and set up attacks. Kidō Expert: One of his greatest skills is his mastery of Kidō. He can use up to level 68 spells without incantation, and has shown knowledge enough to use level 90 spells with the incantation. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has had basic training in this area, and is skilled enough with it to stay even with most other seated officers. On several occasions, he as defeated Hollows with just his bare hands, a rare feat among Shinigami. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Perhaps due to his interest in the field, he is a master swordsman. He can effectively wield his Zanpakutō in almost any situation and outclass even some captains with just his skill in swordplay. With his blade in hand, he can effectively hold his own against dozens of low-level Hollows and even a Gillian-class Menos. Zanpakutō Settōtsuru (窃盗蔓, Stealing Vine), Nicknamed Koshitsuru (枯死蔓, Dying Vine): It takes the appearance of a wakizashi with a brown hilt and a eye-shaped tsuba. He wears it horizontally on his waist. * Shikai: His Shikai is unique in that he can hide it's power by using a false release command and name for his sword, similar to how Yumichika Ayasegawa hides his Zanpakutō's power. :*'Koshitsuru': By using the command "Wither" (立ち枯れ, tachigare), the blade of Settōtsuru transforms into that of a small cleaver blade, with a half moon-shaped cut in the top of the blade. The hilt and guard remain the same, however. It possesses no special abilities for Hikaru to use because it is a false form of his Shikai. He states that this is the form he showed Captain Renji Abarai when he applied for the Sixth Division and is what got him the fifteenth seat. Despite it's seeming uselessness, he can use it well in battle; enough so that he rarely, if ever, has to reveal Settōtsuru's true form to foes. :*'Settōtsuru': The true form of his Zanpakutō is released by the command "Root Out" (根底上, kontei ue; literally, "Root Up"). When released, it also takes the form of a cleaver blade, though this one is much shorter, being about the length of his wakizashi's blade and the end of the blade has a sharp edge jutting out. The blade also has a plant-like design engraved into it. It, like it's fake form, keeps the same tsuba and hilt as the sealed state. Hikaru explains that if he had shown this to Captain Abarai when he applied for the division, he may have made Lieutenant, but decided not to as he knew this may mean fighting Raian in the upcoming civil war. :: Shikai Special Ability: Settōtsuru is a Plant-type Zanpakutō that gives Hikaru complete control over all plant life around him. He can accelerate their growth, change their form to use as weapons or a defense, and even multiply them as he sees it fit. He can also revive dead plants, because the reiatsu produced by Settōtsuru acts as life energy to plants surrounding Hikaru. ::* Tsuru no Seiki (蔓の生気, Vine of Life): When using this ability, the sharp edge jutting out from the top of Settōtsuru's blade will emit an energy vine that can branch out and absorb reiryoku from water or nearby plant life. This will heal Hikaru's wounds and replenish his energy supply, depending on how much reiryoku he absorbs. This can also be used offensively to drain vitality from his foes. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * This character was based on a person I've know for about a year and a half now, who has become very important to my life. * His relationship to Raian is similar to Yachiru's is to Kenpachi or Rin's is with Sesshōmaru.